Ça fleure bon l'amour, au NCIS…
by Chipuliara
Summary: Le titre résume plutôt bien la situation... Couples surprises ! /!\ ATTENTION : présence de SLASH. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Rien de ce qui suit (excepté le texte...) n'est à moi !

**Note** : C'est ma première publication sur ce fandom ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

.

.

.

Ziva tourna pensivement le crayon qu'elle tenait au bord de ses lèvres. L'agent Barrett s'installait encore et toujours dans son nouveau bureau. Elle semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à améliorer… Elle avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de… de… Comment disait-on, déjà ? Qu'importe.

-McGee…

-Hm ?

L'agent spécial releva à peine les yeux sur elle. Il faut dire qu'il était concentré, il… bidouillait, sur son… ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'agent Barrett ?

-Bah… je sais pas. Rien, je suppose.

L'israélienne posa ses yeux sur lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être… lui. Il fallait dire la vérité, l'agent spécial Ziva David s'ennuyait comme un cheval mort. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Tony n'était toujours pas arrivé et… mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que faisait Gibbs ? Elle reporta son attention sur Barrett. Elle était plutôt jolie, finalement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vraiment remarqué. Grande, blonde… tout à fait le genre que Tony apprécierait.

-Tu penses que Tony a déjà flashé sur elle ?

Silence. Elle releva les yeux vers Timothy. Il avait arrêté de taper sur son clavier, les yeux relevés droit devant lui, pensif.

-Je sais pas… peut-être. Après tout elle est plutôt mignonne dans son genre.

Il se remit à taper quasi-instantanément. Ziva fit une petite moue. Et elle, n'avait-elle pas des rapports à rendre ? Elle ouvrit ses fichiers les plus récents, les parcourut distraitement un à un. Elle devrait partir plus tôt le soir, comme ça elle aurait quelque chose à faire les matins comme celui-ci… Ou alors non, elle devrait faire comme Tony. Sortir toute la nuit et arriver en retard au boulot. Comme ça, pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais McGee se retrouverait tout seul au bureau le matin, ce serait franchement pas sympa… Elle releva encore une fois les yeux sur lui. Il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il avait à taper aussi frénétiquement sur son clavier ? Ne finissait-il pas toujours ses rapports avant elle ? Si ça se trouve il ne bossait même pas, peut-être même était-il sur un nouveau bouquin… Ziva laissa échapper un soupire. Barrett ne cessait d'ouvrir et de refermer ses tiroirs au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà couchés ensemble ?

McGee ne sembla pas relever.

-Après tout, ils ont des tas de trucs en commun, comme…

Ziva marqua un temps. Qu'est-ce que Barrett pouvait bien avoir en commun avec Tony… ? Elle ne connaissait décidément pas assez la jeune femme pour répondre à ça.

-Et puis, Tony parait ailleurs en ce moment. Et tu remarqueras qu'il est en retard, ce matin !

-Oui, comme quasiment tous les matins… Soupira doucement l'agent McGee.

-M'oui… Tu as peut-être raison.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Tony !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Ziva fut réellement heureuse de le voir arriver.

-Alors McClavier, on tapote ?

Il lui offrit un regard noir que Ziva ne remarqua pas plus que d'ordinaire. Il n'y fit presque pas attention.

-Bon, je reviens tout de suite !

-Où tu vas, Tony ? Demanda Ziva, curieuse.

-Aux toilettes, ma chère, aux toilettes !

Il quitta rapidement l'espace de travail. Seul son sac négligemment jeté sur son bureau faisait la preuve de son récent passage. Ziva voulut parler, puis se retint. Mais…

-Il portait la même chose hier, non ?

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dans les toilettes des hommes, Tony se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il avait passé une nuit, plutôt… disons, éveillée. Il se regarda dans le miroir, essaya de se sourire. Ce n'était pas trop mal… Dommage qu'il avait ces abominables cernes sous les yeux. Mais enfin bon, c'était tout de même une belle journée qui s'annonçait là. McGee lui avait parut quelque peu… tendu. Mais il était toujours un peu bougon quand il bloquait sur un chapitre, et Tony aurait parié qu'il écrivait un nouveau roman. Quant à Ziva… et bien elle lui était apparue… légèrement surexcitée. Un rencard ? Une rupture ? Un nouvel amant, peut-être… La porte s'ouvrant brusquement le fit sursauter.

-Agent Barrett ?… Et bien, d'abord Ziva, ensuite vous… quand est-ce que vous allez enfin comprendre que cette pièce est celle des toilettes des hommes ?

Elle lui sourit avec condescendance, il soupira imperceptiblement.

-J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Les lèvres de Tony s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Elle lui tendit une boite de DVD vierge dont il se saisit. Il l'ouvrit doucement et caressa du bout des doigts le CD à l'intérieur.

-Même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous trouvez à cette chose…

Il releva les yeux sur elle, sourire séducteur et tutti quanti.

-L'important c'est que je l'ai.

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel. Puis les reposa sur lui.

-Et vous, vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?

-Ça ne saurait tarder…

-Et comment je saurais que vous l'avez fait… ?

Il écarta les bras en signe d'honnêteté.

-Je vous ai dit que je le ferais, et ce sera fait ! Mais je vous ai prévenue…

-Oui, oui, je sais… vous ne garantissez rien. Contentez-vous d'essayer.

Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

-Je sens qu'on va s'entendre, vous et moi…

Elle sortit, pas amusée mais presque, et il rebaissa les yeux sur la petite boite entre ses mains. Tout semblait parfait, vraiment.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cet homme était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se résoudre à aller le voir ? Frapper à sa porte, peut-être, ou juste passer un coup de fil ? Sandra reposa les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur._

McGee laissa un instant ses doigts en suspend sur son clavier.

_Sandra revint lentement à la réalité, reposa les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur._

Mieux. Mais… non. Il supprima son dernier paragraphe. Mais quelle conne aussi cette Sandra… Pourquoi elle se prenait la tête, comme ça ? Il fixa pendant un temps encore sa page de traitement de texte. Annula sa dernière action. Ce paragraphe n'était pas si mal, finalement.

_Son rapport n'en était encore qu'à sa première ligne._

Tim fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il venait décrire n'avait pas de sens. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible de sécher à la première ligne.

_Son rapport n'en était encore qu'à sa première page._

Mais en même temps… Sandra avait-elle les idées suffisamment claires pour pouvoir écrire d'une traite une page entière de rapport au début de sa matinée ?

_Son rapport __

McGee marqua un temps supplémentaire. Il releva les yeux. Ziva semblait jouer à un jeu de cartes en solitaire. Il tourna la tête vers le bureau de Gibbs. Toujours pas là ? Et… où était Tony ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était parti, déjà ? Il soupira longuement, il avait besoin de bouger un peu. Il se leva, Ziva ne fit même pas attention. Et cette Sandra… Cela le tracassait de ne pas pouvoir la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Après tout l'agent Barrett était séduisante, Tony pouvait tout aussi bien avoir des vues sur elle. Attendez… Tim s'arrêta dans sa marche. Il fallait qu'il évite de tout mélanger. Soupirant, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte des toilettes lorsque…

-Oh, excusez-moi.

L'agent Barrett le contourna pour sortir, à peine gênée. Que… que faisait-elle là dedans ? Il resta un instant interdit, mais après tout… Il finit par se résoudre à entrer. Après tout, les hommes aussi avaient leur place dans les toilettes des hommes, non ? Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un, que c'était Tony, et qu'il cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Mais ce qu'il avait de si précieux à cacher ne l'intéressa pas le moins du monde. Dans son esprit sortit tout droit du MIT, toutes les situations possibles et imaginables prenaient formes nombreuses et variées. Il n'aima aucune d'elles.

-Que… ? Commença-t-il.

Mais la fuite était tellement plus simple. Il se surprit soudain à comprendre son personnage, mais ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

-Attend ! McGee ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Ne pas répondre, surtout ne pas répondre.

-McGee !

-Arrête de me suivre !

Merde. Il avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il réponde. Maintenant Tony savait que sa voix tremblait. Maintenant plus rien ne l'empêchait de s'énerver. Et s'énerver sur Tony au NCIS, Timothy s'était juré de ne jamais le faire.

-Tim, dis-moi…

-Arrête de me suivre ! Cria-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

On se retourna vers eux, brièvement. Seul Tony le fixa de longues secondes, l'incompréhension brillait dans ses yeux. Timothy ne le vit pas.

-J'en ai marre, Tony ! J'en ai marre de ton attitude ! J'en ai marre que tu continues tes dragues, au boulot, ailleurs, partout ! J'en ai marre que tu fasses comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous, j'en ai marre de faire semblant, j'en ai marre de dire à tout le monde que je suis seul ! Je crève de te voir arriver si tard le matin, alors que tu sors de chez moi si peu après moi !

-Tim…

-Non ! Tais-toi ! J'ai vu comment tu regardais l'agent Barrett… Ziva m'as demandé si je pensais que tu couchais avec, j'ai même pas pu trouver de réponse. Je ne sais jamais si t'es sincère, je ne sais pas si quand tu dis que tu n'aimes que moi t'es pas en train de penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore envie de te faire confiance…

-Tim.

-Quoi !

-On est… enfin. On est dans l'open-space.

Tim balaya des yeux le paysage qui l'entourait. Il jura intérieurement, se retourna vers son bureau, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il y avait des jours, il ne fallait pas insister.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gibbs regarda l'heure à son poignet. Il n'avait pas été en retard comme ça depuis bien des années… Puis il passa doucement la main dans son cou. Tout de même, ça valait le coup… Il sourit, un peu. La journée avait bien commencé. Il appela l'ascenseur, regarda la lumière du bouton des étages. Cinq, quatre… Son téléphone sonna. Deux, un… Il entra.

-Gibbs.

-Jethro, c'est moi…

Un doux sourire se forma sur son visage.

-Je te manque déjà ?

-Oh oui… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. T'as oublié ton portefeuille chez moi…

Ah. Il fouilla ses poches, sa plaque était là, elle. Ça suffirait à passer la journée.

-Je passerai le récupérer ce soir alors, pas le choix… Glissa-t-il.

-Imbécile…

Il rit, vraiment.

-Bon, je te laisse, je vais bosser.

-Ouais, moi aussi… Eh, Tobias ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'aime.

-… moi aussi je t'aime, Jethro.

Le ding de l'ascenseur l'informa de l'ouverture imminente des portes, il raccrocha. Au moment de sortir il se fit quasiment bousculer par l'agent McGee.

-Oh, excusez-moi, patron…

Mais il disparaissait dans l'ascenseur avant même que Gibbs ne comprenne qu'il partait. Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à aller à son bureau, mais c'est Tony qui lui rentra presque dedans. Il arrêta sa course les deux mains sur les portes closes de l'ascenseur, trois secondes trop tard. Il se tourna à peine vers lui.

-Salut, patron !

Il courait déjà vers les escaliers. Gibbs resta quelques secondes encore les yeux rivées sur l'endroit où il venait de disparaître.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe… ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant dans les bureaux.

-Et bien…

Ziva sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_**.**_

_**.**_

A l'entrée du bâtiment Tim se dépêchait de partir. C'était trop, trop pour un seul homme. En plus il pleuvait. Depuis quand il pleuvait ? C'était vraiment injuste, il ne pleuvait pas ce matin !

-Tim ! Attends-moi !

Et lui là, cet imbécile, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait… Il n'avait pas été assez clair, peut-être ? Il l'avait même fait s'outer*, ça ne lui suffisait pas ?

-Tim…

On lui agrippa le bras. Tony lui agrippait le bras.

-Lâche-moi !

-Tim, écoute-moi ! Cria-t-il. Je ne suis pas sorti en courant sans manteau sous cette putain de flotte pour te voir t'enfuir !

Il le saisit par les épaules.

-Tu m'écoutes, maintenant ?

McGee détourna les yeux.

-Ok, alors pour commencer je suis désolé… Tu vois, je suis désolé que t'ais l'impression que je veuille aller voir ailleurs, parce que c'est pas vrai. Regarde-moi…

Il releva les yeux vers lui. Pas vraiment fâché, pas calmé non plus.

-Je t'aime, Tim, je te le jure devant qui tu veux, devant qui tu voudras.

Il fouilla brièvement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Tiens, je… je voulais te le donner ce soir mais, vu les circonstances… Joyeux anniversaire, McGee.

Tim tendit prudemment les mains vers la pochette noire. C'était une boite de Cdrom sans aucune inscription. Il regarda Tony un instant, perplexe, avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent instantanément.

-Mais… mais…

-Alors, il te plait ? Lui demanda doucement l'italien.

-Co… comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Il ne sera pas sur le marché avant deux semaines !

Tony lui offrit un mystérieux sourire. Alors il passa la main qui lui restait de libre dans ses cheveux mouillés et l'embrassa longuement.

-Merci, Tony…

-Alors… tu m'aimes toujours ?

Il lui sourit, le traita d'imbécile, et l'embrassa encore.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime…

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre… Lui susurra-t-il tendrement. Et si… et si on rentrait ? Je commence à avoir carrément froid !

De retour au bureau on ne leur posa aucune question. Même pas Ziva, même pas Gibbs. Il y avait bien la règle numéro douze… mais qu'importait, après tout.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Quelques jours plus tard à peine Ziva entrait, nerveuse, dans la salle de repos. Mais si, vous savez, celle du distributeur… Elle se prit une plaquette de nougat. Si Tony s'était trompé, elle le…

-Bonjour, David.

Elle mit quelques secondes à tourner et retourner la plaquette entre ses doigts avant de se retourner.

-Salut. Barrett.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda la jeune femme, surprise de son… état.

-Oui ! Oui, bien sûr !

Ziva se racla la gorge.

-Hm… Dites-moi, je… je me demandais si… Enfin si vous accepteriez de… de m'accompagner… quelque part, un de ces soirs.

-Quelque part… ?

-Oui enfin… oui, quelque part. Il y a un Grec qui vient d'ouvrir près de chez moi, ils y font de très bonnes salades.

EJ sourit doucement, Ziva voulut s'enfuir en courant. Et au diable l'honneur.

-C'est un rendez-vous ?

-Comment ? Oh, non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est…

-Oh…

L'agent Barrett baissa les yeux.

-Dommage, dans ce cas je crois que je vais devoir refuser…

Et Ziva plissa les yeux. Cette femme savait ce qu'elle voulait… Elle se prit à sourire.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné agent Barrett.

Elle s'assit à sa table et se pencha à son oreille.

-C'est un rendez-vous… Vendredi ?

-J'adore les vendredis, sourit Barrett en relevant les yeux sur elle.

-Hum, excusez-moi ?

Elles se retournèrent vers la porte, EJ se leva et Ziva plissa les yeux.

-Et… puis-je savoir ce que le FBI vient faire dans nos bureau, agent Fornell ?

-Je cherche Gibbs, vous l'avez vu ? Il n'y a personne dans votre open-space.

-A vendredi, Ziva… Sourit EJ qui s'était glissée vers la sortie.

Tous les deux la regardèrent partir.

-Tobias ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Et sursautèrent, un peu.

-Oh, Jethro, je te…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'agent David.

-Je vous cherchais.

Gibbs eut un imperceptible sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ziva resta un instant encore, seule dans cette salle vide. Et puis… sourit à son tour. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Oui… il y avait au NCIS comme une certaine odeur de printemps.

**FIN.**

* * *

* : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, se faire "outer" signifie faire (ou subir) son coming-out malgré soi, voilà ^^

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)

Chip.


End file.
